The present invention relates to a base for a semiconductor laser and to its production process.
A semiconductor laser base is a member which acts as a mechanical support for the semiconductor structure forming the seat of the laser effect, which permits a dissipation of the heat given off this structure and which facilitates electrical connections with a power supply.
In view of the extreme sensitivity of semiconductor lasers, the problem of providing an adequate base has always been one of the major preoccupations of specialists in this field. Generally, the base used is constituted by a monolithic metal support, whose upper face is polished and receives the laser chip. However, such a structure has the disadvantages that the upper surface of the base is convex after polishing as a result of its large size, which is prejudicial to a good thermal contact between chip and base, and access to the mirrors of the laser enveloping the semiconductor structure is very difficult once the assembly has been installed.